


Only Wanna Be With You

by imherecauseimnotallthere98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aww, Boys Kissing, Finally, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Sam Walks In On Them, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherecauseimnotallthere98/pseuds/imherecauseimnotallthere98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean FINALLY mans up and tells Cas how he feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Wanna Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I had stuck in my head. Unbeta'd as always. All mistakes are my own. Please leave comments or kudos. I own nothing. Title is from a Hootie And The Blowfish Song of the same title
> 
> / / = Italicized

"Hey, Cas." Dean called softly, almost like he didn't really want to catch the fallen angel's attention. He did anyways.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas asked, already listening attentively. Any courage Dean had worked up before seemed to leave him in that instant.

"I, uh..."

He looked around awkwardly, eyes landing on everything but Cas' unfaltering gaze. Shifting on his feet, he finally found his voice again.

"Can we- can we sit down?"

He hated to way his voice sounded strained and weak. Either Cas didn't notice, or didn't say anything about it.

"Of course." The angel said, as if it were obvious. Dean motioned to the couch in a gesture that really didn't indicate anything. He sat down, leaving enough space beside himself for Castiel. Once they were both sitting, the Winchester once again found that his voice had left him. He'd had it all planned out before, how he was gonna tell Cas, exactly what he would say, but now that he was here, his mind had decided to fuck off.

"Look...Cas," He couldn't look anywhere but his hands. "There's really no easy way to say this," He rushed out, a default cocky smile trying to make the situation less serious and awkward. He could practically feel the angel watching him, and it wasn't helping.

"I, uh..."

/“Man the fuck up, Winchester and just fucking say it.”/

"Okay, we've- we been through a lot together. Some real, serious, end of the world shit,"

/“Smooth opening. Really.”/

Grinding his teeth, he continued.

"And...I think it goes without saying, that stuff like that...it changes people. And when two people go through it together, like you and I did-"

By knew he was rambling, and felt his neck heat up.

/“Oh. Awesome, he was blushing.”/

Sighing heavily, he decided to just get to the point, cause Cas was a clueless little shit who wouldn't pick up on what Dean was trying to tell him.

"What I'm trying to say here, is that...I kinda, maybe...feel more than friendship for you."

There. It was out in the open. He felt like he'd just stepped off a cliff, and was waiting to see if he was gonna crash hard, or stay suspended. Then Cas had to go and not understand.

"What do you mean?" The fallen angel asked, frowning in concentration as he tried to understand. Dean just gaped.

"I... I mean that I...like you. /Like/ like you."

/“Yeah, like that cleared anything up.”/

By some miracle from above (or below, with their luck), Cas' face cleared in understanding.

/“'Cause he watches too many damn soap operas.”/

"Oh." The angel finally said.

Dean waited for the other shoe to drop. And it just...didn't.

"'Oh.'? That's all you have to say? 'Oh.'?"

Cas at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I..." He started, realizing Dean wasn't going to say anything first. "I'm glad the feeling is mutual. I wasn't sure if you-"

"Mutual?" Dean interrupted. "You...you mean you...feel the same?" He asked, shocked. The angel just nodded.

"Well, yes. I thought that was fairly obvious. I wasn't trying to purposefully hide it."

Dean choked.

"Ob- obvious?! Dude, you've been a walking enigma from day one. How the hell have you been 'obvious' about it?"

Now it was Castiel's turn to look confused and surprised.

"I...I always came when you called. I helped you, I rebelled for you, I fell from heaven. I was hunted by my brothers and sisters. I... I told you I did all of that for you."

Dean didn't know why, but hearing that was like a punch to the gut. And he felt like an idiot for having not realized it before.

"So- you...you...you feel the same?" He stuttered out.

Cas, calm as ever, just nodded.

"Yes, I believe I...'like' you, as you put it."

The pressure that lifted from Dean in that moment was immense. He felt himself sag and relax for the first time in a while. But it only lasted a moment, because the next him and Cas met in the middle and were all over each other. Hands tangled in hair and clothes, pulling and holding each other closer, desperately needing to now that they could. Dean held Cas around the back of his neck, angling his head to make it easier to gain access to his mouth. Cas just groaned in agreement and returned the favour. Dean could feeling hands wandering down to his hips, and eventually to his legs.

"Ah! Guys! What the hell?!" Sam's voice interrupted them. Dean jumped and pulled away a little in time to see Sam's traumatized face, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Dean noticed how he and Cas both still had arms around each other.

"Seriously! There are at least fifteen bedrooms in this place, and you couldn't have picked one to /finally/ do this in? You know, where /I/ wouldn't have to bear witness to it?"

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: imherecauseimnotallthere98


End file.
